


Fantasies

by Ravin



Series: Kirk/Spock Fantasies [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, PWP, Restraints, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Prompt: Where Spock has Kirk drink his piss.





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Ummn...Browsing old prompts on a Star Trek kink meme then this happened. 
> 
> [Prompt](https://stkinkmeme.livejournal.com/2405.html?thread=7013#t7013)

It wasn’t a  _ logical  _ desire, Spock had to admit, but he did desire it. 

“So, you want me to drink your piss?” The confusion in Jim’s voice betrayed his disbelief.

“That is what I said.” Spock would have blushed if he felt such human emotions as embarrassment, but since he did not he only replied, “You asked if I desired any sexual fantasies. My fantasy is to for you to consume my urine after oral intercourse. It is only a fantasy. We need not discuss it further.”

“But, Spock,” Jim’s voice turned flirtatious and he grinned mischievously as he pressed himself closer to Spock on their bed. “I want to discuss it further.”

“The consumption of a lover’s bodily fluids is illogical and-” 

Jim kissed him.

“In your fantasy,” Jim said as he sat up, swinging one leg over him to straddle Spock, who was sitting propped against the headboard. “Would I be drinking from a glass,” Jim paused to trail his fingers down Spock’s chest, teasing. “Or will I be drinking straight from the source?”

Spock’s breathing hitched as he pictured the vision Jim was painting in his mind. It was an irrational reaction, but Jim solicited such reactions from Spock all too often. “In my fantasy, you consume my urine directly from my penis after I have ejaculated down your throat.”

“Mmhmm.” Jim moaned. “Kinky. And something we can do right now.”

“There is no need for you to debase yourself in such a way, Jim. I am content with our sexual relations as they are.”

“But I want to. Do want me to, Spock?”

“Yes.” Spock’s admission was a quiet hiss dragged from his lips, but that was all the consent Jim needed.

Jim pressed a single kiss to Spock’s chest, but otherwise did not waste anytime in lowering his body down the bed until his mouth was level with Spock’s large, Vulcan cock where he put his talented mouth to work immediately, swallowing his lover’s dick in one smooth motion and holding it deep in his throat the way he knew drove Spock nuts. Jim gave the most amazing blow jobs.

Spock’s left hand threaded it self into Jim’s hair and held him there with his face pushed into Spock’s groin. Jim liked it rough. Spock was possessive and demanding and everything Jim wanted in a lover. They were a perfect match.

For a long moment Spock looked at Jim. “Are you sure of this, ashayam?”

Jim looked back up at Spock, a silent  _ “Of-course I am,” _ in his eyes and he hummed around Spock's dick. The subtle vibrations of that hum sent pulses of pleasure through his cock and Spock stopped worrying. Jim was well-experienced in sexual proclivities and understood informed consent better than anyone. If he did not want this, he would have said so.

Spock used his strength and grip to control Jim’s head. Lifting Jim’s head up and then pushing it back down. Fucking Jim’s face as if it were just a toy. Jim made his throat relax and kept his lips carefully wrapped around his teeth, letting it happen.

Jim loved it when Spock was so domineering and his hard-on pushed into the sheets. He tried to sneak a hand down to touch himself, but Spock saw. He always did.

Spock stopped his movements and held Jim’s head so that the tip of Spock’s dick was just inside Jim’s mouth. “Hands.” He demanded.

Jim acquiesced easily, knowing it was useless to resist and having consented to this treatment at the beginning of their relationship. He also knew that it would make for a much more pleasurable and drawn out experienced. 

With his right hand, Spock snagged the restraints from their nightstand and snapped one cuff on Jim’s wrist. 

“Behind your back.” He commanded.

Jim put both his hands behind his back and snapped the other cuff closed around his other wrist.

“Good, boy.” Spock’s thumb briefly caressed the side of Jim’s face. Then, without warning, he was being pushed back down harshly onto Spock’s cock. 

Jim’s moan was muffled around the dick and he tugged ineffectually against the restraints, longing to touch himself, to squeeze and stroke and  _ cum _ . 

Spock ignored his efforts and continued to fuck his mouth, speeding up as he neared his orgasm, but his pace stayed regular in that perfect Vulcan way of his.

He came. Pulsing in spurts of liquid down Jim’s throat. It was hotter and sweeter than human cum. Not as salty either and Jim was kind-of in love with taste. As experienced as Jim was at sucking cock, Spock always seemed to produce more cum than any human could and some leaked out around his lips. Not much though.

Then it was over and Spock was pissing into Jim’s mouth. His piss was much closer in flavor to a human’s than his cum, Jim noted distantly, but most of what Jim was thinking was more like “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

When Spock finally released Jim’s head and allow him to sit up, Jim was too boneless to do anything but roll onto his side limply. When Spock glanced at Jim’s dick he noted that Jim had come, untouched.

“Might I presume you would be amenable to consuming my urine again?” Spock asked with a raised eyebrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this and have ideas to write more in the future, but no promises as to when... Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas you'd like to see included.


End file.
